This application relates to storage systems, such as tool storage systems for use by mechanics, service technicians and the like for storing tools and associated equipment. It is well known to provide such storage systems in the form of interconnectable modules, including a base unit or module, such as a tool cabinet mounted on wheels or casters (commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9croll cabinetxe2x80x9d), and add-on storage modules which can be mounted on the base module and/or on each other for building a multi-faceted storage system.
One prior type of storage unit or module is known as a xe2x80x9criserxe2x80x9d and constitutes an open-front workstation adapted to be mounted atop a base storage unit or module, such as a roll cabinet. Such risers typically include side walls and a top wall interconnected by a slotted rear panel, on which can be hung shelving units, individual tools or the like. Since mechanics, technicians and the like sometimes mount on the riser tools or other apparatus which they would like to leave in place overnight, or while unattended, a need has arisen to provide an effective door or closure system for such risers which can be locked or otherwise secured.
There is disclosed an improved storage system or storage unit which avoids the disadvantages of prior systems or units while affording additional structure and operating advantages.
An important feature is the provision of a closeable riser or other workstation unit.
In connection with the foregoing feature, another feature is the provision of a storage unit of the type set forth, which provides a front door which, in the open condition, is stowable within the unit and occupies minimal space.
In connection with the foregoing feature, another feature is the provision of a workstation door of the type set forth which is bias-assisted during opening.
In connection with the foregoing features, a further feature is the provision of a workstation and door arrangement therefor which are of simple and economical construction.